TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!
by Portalgunkeybladehedgehog
Summary: I DID IT! I DEFEATED THAT POOR EXCUSE CALLED WRITER'S BLOCK! Okay, I know everyone is confused about my characters so let me explain it. Tarahami is my orginial character and Iris is Iris, Sophie is Sophie, Ethan is Cody, Hilbert is Sora, and Hilda is Alexdandria.


**A/N: Well, it's been a while and I finally beat my laziness. **

**S/N: Yeah, why don't you just say you had writer's block to have an excuse.**

**T/N: Right, it's better to have an excuse than none at all.**

**A/N: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL REMOVE BOTH OF YOU FROM MY STORIES ****_FOREVER!_**** WRITER'S BLOCK IS AN EXCUSE FOR LAZINESS!**

**T/N: ...**

**S/N: ... **

**A/N: Good now enjoy. R&R**

It was a tournament in the world Olympius Colessium. " Really!?. Why couldn't we have both been in the West wing instead of having to fight each other in the finals?!" Sora complained. He and his friends revisited the world but they wanted to participate in the tournament. Sora, Iris, and Cody were in the West wing while Tarahami, Alexdandria, and Sophie were in the East wing. Both Sora and Tarahami had fought their friends to advance on to the tournament. Now they were both in the finals.

" Of course you two have 'ta fight. Part of the rules." Phil the saytar who was also the manager of the tournament. " I've got two words for 'ya, don't let your guard down against him!" Sora just facepalmed himself knowing that Phil is just utterly terrible with mathematics. Sora was more focused on which keyblade he'll use. He had so many to choose from but just couldn't decide.

Sora knew his friend was a fighter who wouldn't even dare to give up. He was like that too. They would rather die than give up no matter what. Sora had at least three most wanted keyblades. The Kingdom Key could draw out half of his true power. The Ultima Weapon is a very balanced keyblade but not perfect. He also had his trusty Oathkeeper which gave him the power to unleash everything. Sora decided and stood up and summoned the keyblades he choose.

The next day the arena was packed with fans waiting for the fight to begin. Tarahami walked in with his Dive Wing.

Sora had butterflies in his stomach, him and Tarahami were at of equal power. Well, Sora was just a little inch better than Tarahami but Sora knew that wouldn't matter at all. Sora knew that it would be like a fight for his life. Sora knew what he had to do, he could hold nothing back. Which is why Sora choose both Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Oh I see, two against one eh? Well not quite!" Tarahami then drew his Way to Dawn.

Sora knew that it was about to get serious. Both fighters charged at each other, with keyblades scraping across the ground creating sparks. They then clashed with fire in their eyes. Sora then pushed Tarahami in the clash of strength. Tarahami stumbled back a little bit and then put Sora on the defensive. Sora was blocking with both of his keyblades while Tarahami continued to hammer on the keyblades. Eventually Tarahami had grown tired of trying to hammer Sora and pulled both of Sora's keyblades away with the wings on his. Sora ran to get them but Tarahami was in his way. Now Sora was truly on the defensive. He had to dodge both of Tarahami's slashes. It was quite easier than it seems because Tarahami struggled with using two keyblades. " Didn't have that much training huh?" Sora teased. His specialty. Tarahami was enraged and with a downward slash tried to hit Sora but Sora teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Hard. Tarahami was on his knees with both keyblades out of his hands. Sora took the opportunity to go and grab his keyblades. He then tried to hit Tarahami with a jumping slash but missed. Tarahami teleported and dismissed and summoned his keyblades right back to him. They both came charging at each other again. They then used repeated slashes but they kept clashing with each other sending sparks. Tarahami then decided to use Dive Wing's specialty, it's high magic ability. He then started sending Firagas and Bizzaras toward Sora. Sora was put on the defensive for a second time. Sora blocked them with ease. Sora decided enough was enough was so he began spinning Oathkeeper like a windmill and it was engulfed in flames. He used Fire Windmill to relfect Tarahami's spells back at him. Tarahami was hit with his own spells and fell back. Sora then threw Oblivion at him but he teleported above Sora. " What's with the teleporting today?" Sora said catching Oblivion. Tarahami tried to use a downward slash on Sora rolled across the ground dodging.

"See? That's how you dodge cheapshot." Sora said in a mocking tone. Tarahami now went ballistic all over again and started using power slashes at Sora. Sora dodged them with ease seeing that they weren't well aimed. " What should I call you? The 'No-Hit-Wonder?'" Tarahami's anger then was at it's then put Dive Wing and Way to Dawn's teeth together and a huge ball of fire started to grow. Sora was still ever ready for his unpredictable friend to try anything. With a growl, Tarahami looked up at Sora and yelled "GOODNIGHT!"

**S/N: THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**T/N: I agree.**

**A/N: Just so you know this goes out to my creative writing teacher, THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME FIND MY POTENTIAL!**


End file.
